Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 066
"Ruler of the Ritual!!" is the sixty-sixth and final chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed January 21, 2015 in the 03/2015 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary "Stardust Spark Dragon" and the spectral forms of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose", "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather", "Ancient Pixie Dragon", and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" pierce through "Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" with their "United Shooting Assault" attack. Yusei, on 100 LP, watches as the Sense shockwaves blast Goodwin, reducing him to 500 LP. Goodwin reminds Yusei that the God will not be destroyed; its effect will negate its destruction and annihilate all monsters on his opponent's field, inflicting 200 damage per monster. In addition, he activates a Trap Card, "Transcendental Destruction", extending the effect to Yusei's entire field, much to Yusei's shock. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" activates its "Divine Hurricane" effect, and Goodwin warns Yusei that since he can't take 200 damage, his only option will be to protect "Stardust". "Stardust" shields itself with "Sonic Barrier", but "Gathering Light" is destroyed, as are the five spectral Duel Dragons, and the ATK of "Stardust" returns to normal as "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" laughs. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" declares that Yusei's Battle Phase is over, and on the next turn, the field will be buried in Uchatsuimiime Tokens again, raising his ATK to 10,000. He orders Yusei to give up this useless struggle and declare the end of his turn. But Yusei smiles, and he claims that he knew it; Turbo Duels really are fantastic. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" asks Yusei what he is talking about, and Yusei addresses Goodwin directly, asking if he can hear Yusei. Wasn't that how it was for Goodwin too? Didn't he spend 5000 years preparing for this Turbo Duel because he felt strongly about them? Goodwin stares into space, remembering his youth with Roman, and vowing to become a Diak Um. Yusei activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, the last card of the Turbo Duel, "Final Cross", allowing him to attack again. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" is shocked that Yusei can attack again, and Yusei explains that the destruction of the Duel Dragons allowed him to activate the card. He didn't predict it; sometimes, no, when it really counts, these things just happen. That's what Turbo Duels are. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" curses the Diak Um of Light, and the Sense wings extend from both axles of the Yusei Go. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" asks what they are; the wings are shining brighter, almost like the sun. The strands form a circle surrounding "Stardust", and then both Yusei and "Stardust" shine with Sense. Yusei warns the Ultimate Phantasm God that he's coming; he and "Stardust" will take back everyone's souls and cards. They fly forward in unison as Yusei declares his final attack; even if "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" has an immortality effect, it'll be destroyed when Goodwin's LP runs out. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" curses Yusei, wondering how he could let foolish humans defeat him again. Despite that, he warns Yusei to remember that as long as humans seek power, he will rise again and again. He makes his home inside humanity, and is darkness itself after all... Yusei declares the product of his and "Stardust's" Turbo Streams; his final Sense, the Cross Stardust Sense. "Stardust" pierces "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin", leaving a gaping hole as "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" begins to fade. Goodwin's voice and appearance begin to return to normal as he snarls that he must not lose until he punishes humanity and has his revenge. A voice tells him that that is enough; it's over. Roman and Ish appear before Rex, and he begins to stammer. Ish reassures Goodwin that she knows how kind he was. She thanks Rex for going so far for her, but reassures him that he doesn't need to hurt anymore. Tears well up in Goodwin's eyes, and he whispers Ish's name. Ish holds out her hand, suggesting that they go. They are family after all; so they will take each other by the hand again, the way that they did, back when they were happy... The explosion of light is seen by the survivors of the Uchatsuimiime attack; Ran and Kalin are the first to see it. The Uchatsuimime vanish, releasing their victims, as Crow observes that the eyeball monsters are disappearing. Sect cheers that Yusei won, and Jack smiles and snorts. Luna protests that she heard Yusei's voice in her hear until a moment ago, yet she can't her him any more. Leo wonders if Yusei was caught up in that explosion, and Akiza protests that it can't be, and she cries Yusei's name. Yusei and the Duel Runners float through the air, and a voice speaks to Yusei, naming him the King who Unlocks. He brought the ritual, which had not been performed for 10,000 long years, to magnificent completion. The ruler of the ritual, is given the right to have one wish granted. The voice bids Yusei to make his wish. He could become Satellite's hero, the king of the future, and Duel alongside the Duel Kings of history. Simply wish, and it shall be granted. Yusei remains silent, and the voice asks again what Yusei's wish is. Andre and Jean observe that the sun is coming out again, and the eclipse is over. Greiger and Bolt Tanner notice that their cards have returned as they look at their "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and "Machina Cannon", and the other Turbo Duelists cheer that they're saved. Lazar laments that Goodwin failed because of Lazar's incompetence, and the other look at their restored Duel Dragon cards. Leo, with tears in his eyes, protests that even if the cards are back, and Crow agrees that there's no point if Yusei doesn't come back. Sect holds back tears as well, reassuring them that Yusei will definitely be coming back. Akiza notices Sect's hand tightening on his broken goggles, and she whispers his name. Jack and Kalin watch the sky, and Ran, Mei and Sakura suddenly notice something. The Turbo Duelists have seen a light, and Akiza covers her mouth in joy, tears leaking from her eyes as she realizes that the light is "Stardust". The streak of light cuts across the sky as the twins cry, Crow covers his eyes with the hand holding "Blackfeather", Jack and Kalin smile, and Sect grins, calling Yusei's name as Yusei soars towards them on his Duel Runner. Yusei reminisces on his wish, thinking that it was obvious as he smiles. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei attacks "Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" with "Stardust Spark Dragon" (Rex 3000 → 500), but the former's effect activates, preventing its destruction and destroying all of Yusei's monsters instead, with Rex activating his face-down "Transcendental Destruction", enabling "Ultimitl Bishbalkin" to destroy all cards Yusei controls instead. Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust" to prevent its own destruction, but his "Gathering Light" is destroyed, making the ATK of "Stardust" return to normal (4500 → 2500). Since the Duel Dragons which were placed under "Gathering Light" were sent to the Graveyard, Yusei activates "Final Cross", allowing "Stardust" to attack a second time. Yusei attacks "Ultimitl Bishbalkin" with "Stardust" (Rex 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Trivia The sequence shown during the voice's questioning of Yusei's wish makes many references to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. * Yusei's anime incarnation is shown as the hero of Satellite. * Z-one (who changed his appearance to match Yusei's) is shown when the voice suggests that Yusei could become the king of the future. * Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei's face-off with Paradox during Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time is shown when the voice suggests that Yusei could Duel alongside the Duel Kings of history, suggesting that Jaden Yuki eventually attained the title.